The Newcomers
by kaidaena
Summary: Chris and Charlene are immigrants from America. They go to the same school as the Sohmas and Tohru, and they're both dark... ) Let's see what will happen, eh? (first fanfic... meep.)


**Disclaimer:** Yes, the ever... Uhm.... Imposing disclaimer. ;; Yuki, Akito, Kyo, Tohru, etc etc belong to the author of Fruits Basket. But, Chris and Charlene belong to me, and other characters whom I stuck in belong to their various owners. (All the extra side characters are incarnations of me and my friends. XD) The idea belongs to me, so no touchy me preeeeeciousssssssssss..... hiss cough I'm okay....

Note: I happened to forgot the name of the FB characters' school.... TT And their classroom numbers.... So I'm substituting. -.-;;

Yes... Now on with the story! on.no

**Chapter 0- Prologue**

Two figures stood in the midst of the people rushing around finding their luggage in the crowded airport. One was a girl, and the other was a boy, a young man actually. He was almost a head taller than the girl. They bore a slight resemblance to each other, though it was mostly in the eyes. They were both dark, narrow, and of a blue-green shade. The girl was wearing a black dress, and long black boots. The dress only went down to her knees, and the boots started from the middle of her shins. She was carrying a small handbag, and her long auburn hair was held in oose ponytail down her back.

"Charlene." The boy was wearing a large sweater and baggy cargo jeans, his hands in his sweater's one big pocket. His long pastel blonde hair hung in his eyes, though it hardly seemed to bother him.

"Hm?" She looked up at him through her long bangs.

He paused for a moment, as if unsure. "Where's Mom?"

Charlene smirked and said sarcastically, "Are you asking this with real interest, or is it just fake?"

"Char..." He replied in a nagging tone, staring down at her. "Come on."

She laughed softly and shifted the hand that was holding her handbag to rest on her shoulder, the bag hanging over her back. "There she is." She hitched her chin a fraction of an inch in the direction of the tall woman charging towards them, bringing their bags.

"Kids! Chris, help me carry this suitcase, would you?" The woman had shoulder length curly blonde hair and blue eyes, the typical Northerner. It would almost be impossible to see that there was Japanese in her. She was wearing a two-piece tan-colored suit, with a ruffled blouse underneath. Her pants looked crisp and clean, as if they had just come from the cleaning lady's. If only they hadn't just been on an airplane, the picture would be almost perfect.

Chris took the offered suitcase and exhaled deeply. He couldn't help it, but he _really_ didn't like his mother. She was just so... fake.

His sister saw the warning sign and immediately said, "Here, let me get that." Taking her own suitcase, she tried to change the object of her brother's attention. "Do you know which school we'll be going to?"

"Fushito High, of course." Their mother cut in, waving a piece of paper in their faces. "Charlie, you'll be in class 1A, and Chris, you're in 2A." She jabbed at the figures with two carefully manicured red fingernails.

Rolling his eyes, the boy muttered, "Yeah, sure whatever. Can we _please_ get going now?"

_Okay. Obviously that didn't work._ Char thought to herself as she followed him out of the airport terminal to hail a taxi. "Wait, Mom? Where will we be staying?" She cringed as the words came out. It was stupid, to go somewhere and not have a place to stay. Even more pathetic that _she_ didn't know about this beforehand.

"Oh, I got us this really beautiful house on the edge of town. It'll be a bit far to school, but we'll manage, right?" Their mother winked at them, smiling widely.

"Bitch." Chris muttered to himself, then fervently hoped his mother didn't notice. And she didn't. She never really notice anything. Hm. Maybe he'll be able to get another piercing here.

A yellow cab came up to them, and they piled in along with their bags.

"To... 20356 Everest Street, please." She said, waving at where she thought it would be, which, coincidentally, was the opposite direction.

They all lurched back as the car accelerated, then they settled back for the ride.

The sky dawned clear that morning, as one could see through the window of the library. Charlene sat in a comfy red armchair in the middle of the room, reading a book. It was a Japanese, and she was using it to brush up on her languages, since she was to start school here. There was almost complete silence, expect for the occasional turn of a page. But it was interrupted most rudely by two knocks on the carved mahogany door. _Creak_. The door opened, and Chris came in, holding a bag of clothes. She looked up over the top of her leatherbound book, her eyes inquiring.

"Here." He walked across the room, and held out the bag as if it was filled with garbage and he didn't want to touch it. "Mom said to give you this."

She placed the book on a nearby table and took the bag. Charlene opened it cautiously, only to find about 2 to 3 uniforms from the school. "Do I even _need_ this many?" She asked as she dug through the contents.

The boy shrugged and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. "She knows you _love_ to mutate those stuff." He smirked, his blue-green eyes glinting.

She sighed and placed the bag on her lap. Looking at Chris in the eye, she said slowly, "You got another piercing didn't you." It was a statement, not a question, as if she already knew the answer.

He laughed softly and turned his head, exposing one ear. He wore a gold hoop and a diamond stud. "You caught me."

Charlene shook her head and sat back. "You were always very... energetic after you did something you weren't supposed to. So. When was this? We've only been in this _country_ for what? Three days?" She raised an eyebrow quizically.

Sighing, he scratched his head, ruffling his blonde hair. "Your point?"

"Come on."

Rolling his eyes, he muttered almost unaudibly, "I went to that piercing parlor place downtown. So? What's wrong with that? Besides, _you_ love to dye your hair and all that crap. Oh, and you're trying to change the subject, aren't you?" He said the last part accussingly, his eyes narrowed.

"Fine. I just don't want to go to school, okay? Sheesh." Charlene twirled a loose tendril of hair with her index finger and looked up at the ceiling. "It's Japan, it's crowded, people _smoke_, and-"

Interrupting, Chris tried to stop the tirade that was to come. "Okay, okay, I get the point." He walked over to her and leaned on the red armchair she was sitting in. "Well, I like it. There's less rules." Pausing to think, he added, "But people here are like us. They aren't like the superficial idiots over in the US."

The girl shrugged and smiled a bit. Good. She was getting Chris on her side now. "Yeah..."

* * *

It's sucky, but I can't give away too much at the moment.... Yes... This is also my first fanfic, so.... Be easy on me! TT Yes. Next is the chap where they go to school! XD This should be fun.... ) 


End file.
